


Can't

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [26]
Category: Blur, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Soccer Aid 1996, Damon's concerned but nothing's stopping Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't

Liam laid eyes on Damon, it had been months since they were last together. He walked over, oozing confidence. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to get it.

"Damonio!" he greeted with a grin.

"Liam, man." Damon answered as their eyes connected.

Liam threw his arms around Damon and held him tight for a moment. "How you been?"

"Good. Everything's great. You?"

"Top! Even better with you."

Neither of them could resist any longer, there was no time for chit chat. They locked lips, their lust instantly refiring. They could feel the heat of each other's skins, they wouldn't have been able to resist ripping each other's clothes off if they weren't in such a public place.

They could only be together for moments of their lives, tours and their respective bands kept them apart. These award ceremonies, events and stuff where they were pitted against each other seemed to be the only place where they could meet.

Today was the charity match, neither had even paid attention to what charity it was for or anything. They were just there to play football and to see each other.

Liam wondered if they could sneak off somewhere, be together properly as their tongues started to swirl together. He wanted Damon with all his heart and he did not want to hold back, not tonight. He wasn't going to settle for just a kiss and maybe a trip to the toilets, he wanted it all, romance, preferably in an expensive hotel with room service.

No one else around them noticed and if they did it was nothing more than a drunken, drugged up act. They'd both won, they were just celebrating.

They drunk and they had used drugs but they'd do it just the same sober or at least that's what they thought, either were sober often these days.

Damon pulled out of the kiss that he had entered into so passionately. "We can't!"

"Why the fuck not?" Liam voiced his rejection.

"It's not that." He didn't want to hurt or reject Liam, not in the slightest.

"Why then? Everyone already thinks you're a poofter might as well act on it." Liam tried to kiss Damon again since actions speak louder than words but Damon firmly pushed him away

It was nothing to do with sexuality, nobody cared about that anymore. People had come to realise it was nobody else's fucking business but the partaking individuals. Damon certainly didn't have a problem with what him and Liam did and he knew Liam felt the same but still they had to remain dead secret about their affair.

"Romeo and Juliet, West side story... it never works out."

"What are you on about?" Liam frowned.

"Have you read anything?"

"Nope." Liam was proud of his literary ignorance.

"Warring families, star crossed lovers, trust me it never worked out for them." Damon explained.

Liam loved it when Damon talked about that stuff, all the things he didn't know about because he'd never read it but it was just annoying if it was putting stupid ideas about them in his head.

"You've been reading into the rivalry way too much, believing the bullshit." Liam laughed. "We're not from warring families just competitive record companies."

Liam could laugh it off but Damon couldn't, he was deadly serious. He couldn't keep taking risks just to keep seeing his blue eyed, mop haired Mancunian.

"Noel wants to see me get AIDS and die!"

Liam's side had gotten pretty nasty, pretty quickly but they didn't appreciate their schedules being messed with, especially not at the request of Damon's side.

"Didn't mean it, he's just a sore loser and a control freak." Liam pointed out.

Liam hated what Noel had said and even worse, he couldn't make him apologise, not without exposing how he felt about Damon. Plus Noel never listened to a word Liam said.

"He hates me, he'll kill us both if he finds out so we have to stop. Today." Damon said so matter of factly.

He didn't know Noel or anyone else from Liam' side, just like Liam didn't know anyone from Damon's side, they didn't know what each other was like or what they were capable of.

"You're being ridiculous, so dramatic!" Liam teased.

"I'm not!" He was genuinely scared and Liam just didn't get it, he was tough, he wasn't afraid of anything and couldn't give a shit about consequences. "We're done Liam."

"You'll throw away our love just cos Noel said some mean stuff?" Liam gave him a look with his irresistible puppydog eyes.

"No cause I don't want to but I have to."

Liam still wasn't getting it, all he was hearing was feeble excuses. "Why? Tell me why."

"We can't be together, we just can't."

"Can't, fuck can't! You can't cos you say you can't." He'd had enough of being held back in life, everyone trying to limit him when he wanted to expand his horizons, he'd take the world if he could and no one was going to tell him he can't anymore.

"It's not about me, this isn't what I want! We can't, it's not allowed!"

"No. We can! We can do anything, we can do this." Liam insisted. "You are fucking not breaking up with me. You can't do that, that's what you can't do but we fucking can be together, right now."

Damon just looked at Liam, their bright blue eyes meeting once again. They gazed into each other's souls.

Liam was as persuasive as ever but Damon was being strong, he'd made his decision and he couldn't go back on it. The Mancunian mob were not to be messed with and he knew that all too well. He'd go back to Graham and Liam would go back to Noel. They had to be apart, once and for all.

"Let's just go back to a hotel, me and you, nobody needs to know." Liam said, impatient to have him alone. "Follow your heart, nothing else... Don't tell me no, Damon."

Damon grabbed Liam's hand, he'd made his choice. He'd chosen to fuck can't. Fuck the consequences. Fuck the rivalry. Fuck the record companies. Fuck the bands. He was going to fuck Liam Gallagher and nothing and no one was going to stop them.


End file.
